The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating pile articles.
Fibrous products having piles, such as cut piles or loop piles, have various unique appearances and feels and are broadly used. For improving the appearances, feels and the like, a variety of processing methods have been carried out and proposed.
One object of production of these pile articles is to obtain fur-like articles. However, as is well-known, natural furs have very complicated, delicate and high colors and structures and the production of pile articles that closely simulate natural furs has been substantially impossible. For example, most natural furs have precise piles having different colors at the root portion, middle portion and top portion and it has been very difficult and has substantially not been practically conducted to produce such pile articles.
Similarly, in natural furs, the fineness of the root portion, middle portion and top portion of the piles is different. A fairly large number of processes for producing furs having such piles have been proposed but there has been yet no process having satisfactory precision and practicability.
Therefore, most fur-like articles obtained in prior processes do not have such complicated and high color tone and structure in the piles as in natural furs, but are only low quality imitations.
In writing brushes, brushes and the like, piles wherein the top is made fine, are required in view of the writing ability, feeling, touch and the like and natural hairs of animals have been used. A large number of proposals for artificially producing piles of the writing brushes, brushes and the like have been made but these proposals are not yet satisfactory in view of the precision.